


Afterglow

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Slice of Life, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, light slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: As Minister for Magic, there's nothing Hermione loves better than coming home and letting someone else take charge.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 304
Collections: Dramione one shots, Good Girl Hermione, HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Alpha/Beta who shall remain nameless for now

The house was silent when Hermione stepped through the Floo. Silent and dark. No unruly children protesting their bathtime. No Draco shouting, “dinner”. No Shadow, their new cat, lurking beneath the sofa opposite the fireplace watching her with beady eyes. No lamp lighting up the hallway.

Nothing.

She ventured further into the room, removing her coat and scarf as she moved into the hallway and proceeded to unbutton her Minister robes. She shucked her heels and leaned on the bannister as she grasped her ankle and rubbed a hand over her stocking clad foot.

“Draco?”

No reply. She frowned and proceeded to the kitchen, only to halt when she passed the dining room. 

She stepped back and lingered in the doorway as her eyes flicked around the room. Lit only with floating candles, the darkened room hosted an elaborate dinner laid out on the table and her husband; her husband was leaning against the table, shirt sleeves pushed up, arms folded across his chest and feet crossed at the ankle. 

Hermione swallowed, her tongue darting out over her lips as she let her eyes flick over him. She tucked her hair behind her ears. “Hi.” 

He held his hand out to her and she went to him. He took her hand in his and slid his free one around her waist, pressing it to the small of her back as he lifted his hand to her throat and angled her head up at him. 

“How was work?” Hermione asked, and the fingers Draco had been stroking through her hair stilled and his nails scraped lightly at her scalp. 

“It was fine.” He ducked his head and brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, murmuring, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Hermione nodded, leaning into Draco as he pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and  _ sucked.  _ “Where are the kids?” She asked between kisses, and the hand that Draco had wrapped around her throat slid up, and grasped her chin instead.

He met her gaze. Eyes pitch black in the darkness; the only light flickering from the candles. “They’re with your parents,” he nudged her back and stepped around her, guiding her into the seat at the head of the table. He stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders and said, “Eat up.” 

She twisted her head to look back at him. “Aren’t you going to join me?” 

His hands kneaded her shoulders and began to peel her robes down and off her arms. His head shook infinitesimally. “I’m not hungry,” he said, ducking his head and pressing a chaste kiss beneath her ear. He tugged her earlobe between his teeth, tongue swirling over the flesh as he breathed, “at least not for food.”

Hermione swallowed her forkful of pasta and hissed a breath between her teeth when he bit down. “Draco.”

“Relax,” he said. His hands smoothed down the outside of her arms before his fingers skated up the inside of them. They swept across her chest and dove beneath the silk of her slip to cup her breasts. His thumbs and index fingers squeezed an already pebbled nipple between each and Hermione arched in his grasp, pushing her tits into his hands. “Let me take care of you,” he said, voice husky with desire. 

Hermione dropped her cutlery and turned in her chair, lifting her arms to wrap around his neck only to find him still her movements, with a hand around her throat. 

“Ah ah,” he chastised, smirking down at her. He jerked his head in the direction of her plate. “Eat your dinner.”

“Draco!” She huffed and his eyes narrowed even as his fingers began to stroke along her throat. 

“Are you arguing with me?” He asked and she shook her head. She could feel her heart beating fast, pounding away in an effort to escape her chest.

“No.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed. Hermione lowered her arms and Draco returned to thumbing her nipples, hands dipping lower and lower. He dropped to his knees when his hands could reach no further and turned her, so he was settled between her open legs. 

Goosebumps erupted over Hermione's skin as Draco slid his hands up her stockings. He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the space between where they ended and the slip began and Hermione bucked beneath his touch. He pressed his fingers into the flesh of her thighs and stared up at her. “Stop.” He said. “Let me take care of you.”

Hermione's breath hitched and she swallowed, her eyes darting across his face as she wondered if he meant—

His fingers skimmed over the wet gusset of her knickers and she felt his breath blow hot across her wet cunt when he vanished them without a word. His fingers spread her, and she felt a blush creep up her neck and face as he stared intently at her cunt, fingers stroking her folds. His eyes flicked up to meet hers. 

“Can you do that?” He asked, leaning forward and dragging his tongue over her slit, tongue pressing insistently against her clit before he pulled back and stared up at her again; his mouth shiny with her arousal. “Can you be a good girl and let Daddy take care of you?”

Her hands gripped the leather of her chair, knuckles white as she nodded eagerly down at her husband. “Yes.” She said, gasping for breath as he held her open still. 

His fingers slapped down over her cunt and she jolted. “Yes what?” he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips and he slipped two fingers into her, twisting them until he was rubbing that spongy spot deep inside that always sent her spiralling.

His thumb moved in tight circles over her clit and Hermione resisted the urge to tug her slip down past her tits and play with her nipples. “Yes—” she swallowed, breaking off, her head dropping back as she bit at her lip. He twisted his hand and scraped his thumbnail over her clit and she broke, shattering over his hand with a cry of, “Yes, Daddy.”


End file.
